


The Fight Will Never End!

by AnonymouslyDead



Category: South Park
Genre: & Fractured But Whole drabbles, Chapter titles show ships, F/F, Gen, M/M, Stick of Truth, more tags to come, phone destroyer, spoilers warning for each
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-22
Updated: 2018-01-22
Packaged: 2019-03-07 22:33:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13444794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnonymouslyDead/pseuds/AnonymouslyDead
Summary: A series of drabbles about the South Park kid's adventures in roleplaying.Requests are welcome!





	The Fight Will Never End!

When Tweek first told Craig that he wanted to be a war boy, Craig was a bit surprised. He didn't think Tweek would be able to stand such a violent post apocalyptic film without collapsing into a fit of anxiety over our own possible apocalyptic future.

Then again, Tweek seemed to surprise him a lot. So, Craig helped Tweek paint himself white while Tweek helped him collect garbage juice for his own costume.

However, a stupid war over what game to play broke out, because of fucking course, one did. One thing lead to another, and Craig found himself being dragged into the fight as a part of the New Kid's team while Tweek was..Craig didn't know what Tweek was doing actually.

Craig currently sat on the sidewalk with his marine helmet and his "poison" spitting water gun at his side. He along with a handful of benched kids where watching the raging fight between the New Kid and Cyborg Kenny, waiting in anticipation for one of them to summon them to join in on the fighting.

The fight seemed to be drawing to a close, and Craig had never been summoned. That was fine with him. There were better douchebags Craig could douse in his nasty concoction than Kenny like Cartman or Stan. He couldn't wait for the New Kid to challenge them. 

Suddenly, a loud familar scream cut threw the battle chatter. Craig quickly turned to see Tweek charging into the fight, radiating wraith in every step. The rest of Kenny's team, though beaten pretty badly, seemed to gain a new vigor as Tweek joined them and charged New Kid's team.

Tweek acted the part of a war boy well. He kept Kenny's team fired up through the fight while also doing his best to tear the New Kid's team a new asshole. Craig smiled. 

"You're doing great, honey! Knock them dead!" Craig couldn't help calling out. Tweek turned and broke his tough facade to flash him a smile as he took out Spaceman Butters. 

"Fuck you, Craig! Quit cheering for the enemy!" Cartman snapped at him. Craig just flipped him off in response. That seemed to enrage Cartman more than the battle that had become more and more of a lost cause for the New Kid. 

In fact, It enraged him so much that he didn't see Tweek charge him until Tweek was on his back, pounding on him with his prop steering wheel. Craig laughed at the scene. He was glad to have his war boy boyfriend. 


End file.
